cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
চার্লি উইলসনস ওয়ার
মাইক নিকোলসের সাম্প্রতিক সিনেমা “চার্লি উইলসন্‌স ওয়ার” (২০০৭) দেখে মনে হচ্ছে, বর্তমান বিশ্ব-রাজনীতি, ইসলামী মৌলবাদের উত্থান এবং পরাশক্তিগুলোর মধ্যে ভারসাম্য বুঝতে হলে “সোভিয়েত-আফগান যুদ্ধ” গবেষণার বিকল্প নেই। আমাদের মত ইতিহাসের কেবল আগ্রহী পাঠকদের অবশ্য গভীর গবেষণার সুযোগ কম। আপাতত জেনেই সন্তুষ্ট থাকতে হচ্ছে। তাই মাইক্রোসফট এনকার্টা বিশ্বকোষের সাহায্য নিয়ে সোভিয়েত-আফগান যুদ্ধের ইতিহাস অনুলিখন শুরু করছি। এনকার্টা বেছে নিলাম কারণ, # এতে আফগানিস্তানে করা যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের ভুলগুলো পরিষ্কারভাবে উল্লেখ করা হয়েছে # আফগান ইতিহাসের একজন বিশেষজ্ঞ (Barnett R. Rubin) এটা লিখেছেন # লেখাটা খুব বেশি বড় না সোভিয়েত-আফগান যুদ্ধ হয়েছে “ইউনিয়ন অফ সোভিয়েত সোশ্যালিস্ট রিপাবলিক্‌স” (USSR) এর সামরিক বাহিনী এবং আফগানিস্তানের কম্যুনিস্ট-বিরোধী গেরিলাদের মধ্যে। শুরু হয়েছে ১৯৭৯ সালে, শেষ হয়েছে ১৯৮৯ সালে আফগানিস্তান থেকে সোভিয়েত সেনা প্রত্যাহারের মাধ্যমে। যুদ্ধের শুরুতে আফগানিস্তানের মোট জনসংখ্যা ছিল ১ কোটি ৫৫ লক্ষ। যুদ্ধে আনুমানিক ১০ লক্ষ আফগান প্রাণ হারিয়েছে যার সিংহভাগই ছিল বেসামরিক জনতা। রুশ বিমানগুলো নির্বিচারে আফগানিস্তানের গ্রামের পর গ্রাম জনশূন্য করে দিয়েছে, বৃষ্টির মত বোমাবর্ষণ করেছে সাধারণ মানুষের ওপর। সোভিয়েত বাহিনী প্রথম আফগানিস্তানে (তদানীন্তন গণপ্রজাতন্ত্রী আফগানিস্তান) প্রবেশ করেছিল ১৯৭৯ সালের ২৭শে ডিসেম্বর। এই প্রবেশের পেছনেও অবশ্য কার্যকারণ আছে। সোভিয়েত অনুপ্রবেশের আগে আগে ক্ষমতাসীন “পিপলস ডেমোক্রেটিক পার্টি অফ আফগানিস্তান” (পিডিপিএ) দুই ভাগে ভাগ হয়ে গিয়েছিল। দুই গ্রুপের মধ্যে রীতিমত সংঘর্ষ শুরু হয়েছিল। ১৯৭৮ সালে সামরিক বাহিনীর বামপন্থী কর্মকর্তাদের ক্যু-র মাধ্যমেই পিডিপিএ ক্ষমতা দখল করেছিল। পার্টির দুই ভাগের নাম “খালক” (জনতা) ও “পারচাম” (পতাকা)। খালক ছিল কট্টরপন্থীদের দল, অপেক্ষাকৃত মডারেটরা গঠন করেছিল পারচাম। সোভিয়েত ইউনিয়ন আফগান কম্যুনিস্টদের খালক অংশের নেতা হাফিজুল্লাহ আমিনকে হত্যা করে পারচাম অংশের নেতা বাবরাক কারমালের নেতৃত্বে একটি পুতুল সরকার গঠন করে। বাবরাক সোভিয়েত ইউনিয়নে নির্বাসন জীবন ত্যাগ করে আফগানিস্তানে ফিরে আসলেই দেশের সব অভ্যন্তরীন কোন্দল দূর হবে বলে আশা করেছিল সোভিয়েতরা। তাদের মূল উদ্দেশ্য ছিল আফগানিস্তানকে পুরোপুরি নিজেদের নিয়ন্ত্রণে রাখা। কারণ এর মাধ্যমেই কেবল যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের হুমকি থেকে নিরাপদ থাকা সম্ভব। আফগানিস্তান যেহেতু তখন সোভিয়েত ইউনিয়নের সীমান্তবর্তী দেশ ছিল সেহেতু এ অঞ্চলে একটি ব্রিজহেড (অগ্রসর বাহিনী শত্রুপক্ষের যে এলাকা দখল করে পশ্চাৎ বাহিনীকে সামনে এগুনোর সুযোগ করে দেয়) স্থাপনের মাধ্যমে মার্কিনীরা অনায়াসেই সোভিয়েতদের সাথে সরাসরি সীমান্ত সংস্পর্শ তৈরী করতে পারতো। তাছাড়া অতি সম্প্রতি ইরানে ইসলামী বিপ্লবের কারণে যুক্তরাষ্ট্র মধ্যপ্রাচ্যে তার একটি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ মিত্র হারিয়েছিল। সবারই জানা, খোমেনীর আগে ইরানের ক্ষমতায় আসীন শাহের সাথে যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের সুসম্পর্ক ছিল। তো, এই নাজুক পরিস্থিতিতে যে মধ্যপ্রাচ্যে যুক্তরাষ্ট্র মিত্র সংকটে ভুগছিল সেটা বোঝার জন্য কেজিবি হওয়া লাগে না। স্নায়ু যুদ্ধের এই ক্রিটিক্যাল মুহূর্তে তাই প্রথম চালটা চেলেছিল সোভিয়েতরাই। সোভিয়েত আগ্রাসন যথারীতি যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের অভ্যন্তরে ও আন্তর্জাতিক সম্পর্কে আলোড়ন সৃষ্টি করে। বিদ্রোহী হয়ে ওঠে অনেকে। যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের তৎকালীন প্রেসিডেন্ট জিমি কার্টার আফগানিস্তানের ইসলামী প্রতিরোধ বাহিনীকে সাহায্য করার জন্য একটি নতুন প্রোগ্রাম হাতে নেয় যা “মুজাহিদিন” নামে সুপরিচিত। ১৯৭৯ থেকে ১৯৯১-এ সোভিয়েত ইউনিয়নের পতন পর্যন্ত যুক্তরাষ্ট্র এই প্রোগ্রামের অধীনে আফগানিস্তানকে আনুমানিক ১০ বিলিয়ন মার্কিন ডলার সাহায্য দেয়- অস্ত্র-শস্ত্র সহ বিভিন্ন উপায়ে। সোভিয়েত বাহিনী আফগানিস্তান থেকে নিজেদের প্রত্যাহার করে নিয়েছিল “জেনেভা অ্যাকর্ড” এ স্বাক্ষরের মাধ্যমে। জাতিসংঘের মধ্যস্থতায় এই চুক্তি স্বাক্ষরিত হয়। অ্যাকর্ডের শর্ত ছিল, ১৯৮৯ সালের ১৫ই ফেব্রুয়ারির মধ্যে সকল সোভিয়েত সৈন্যকে আফগানিস্তান থেকে প্রত্যাহার করে নিতে হবে। আসলে সোভিয়েত বাহিনী তাদের ১০০,০০০ এরও বেশি সৈন্য নিয়ে কখনই আফগান প্রতিরোধ বাহিনীকে নিয়ন্ত্রণে আনতে পারেনি। এই প্রতিরোধ বাহিনীকে সাহায্য করেছিল মার্কিন যুক্তরাষ্ট্র, পাকিস্তান, সৌদি আরব, চীন, ইরান, ইসরায়েল (বিশেষতঃ মোসাদ) এবং আরও কিছু দেশ। এছাড়া পারস্য উপসাগরের ধনকুবের ব্যবসায়ীরাও সাহায্যের হাত বাড়িয়ে দিয়েছিল। ১৩,০০০ সৈন্য হারানোর পর সোভিয়েত বাহিনী পিছু হটতে বাধ্য হয়, সোভিয়েত সম্রাজ্যের সংস্কারবাদী নেতা মিখাইল গর্বাচেভ খানিকটা লজ্জার সাথেই তার প্রচণ্ড ব্যয়বহুল ভুলটা শুধরে নেয়ার চেষ্টা শুরু করেন। এই প্রত্যাহার প্রক্রিয়ায় গর্বাচেভের সিদ্ধান্তের যে একটা বড় ভূমিকা আছে এটা বোঝা যায় এভাবে: জেনেভা অ্যাকর্ডের পরও মার্কিন সরকার অ্যাকর্ডের শর্ত লংঘন করে মুজাহিদদের অস্ত্র সাহায্য দিতে থাকে। কিন্তু এই সাহায্যে ভয় পেয়ে সোভিয়েতরা পিছু হটেনি, পিছু হটেছে নিজেদের ইচ্ছায়। অ্যাকর্ড পরবর্তী এই অস্ত্র সাহায্য উল্টো যে কাজটা করেছে তা হল, চরমপন্থী মুজাহিদ গোষ্ঠী গঠনের ভিত্তি তৈরী করে দিয়েছে। এই সাহায্যের মাধ্যমেই আফগানিস্তানে সবচেয়ে চরমপন্থী মুজাহিদ গ্রুপগুলো বিকশিত হতে শুরু করে, সেই সাথে আরব বিশ্বের বিভিন্ন প্রান্ত থেকে তাদের সাহায্য আসার পথটাও কুসুমাস্তীর্ণ হয়। উল্লেখ্য সেই সময় গঠিত এসব ইসলামী মৌলবাদী দলগুলোর মধ্যে “আল-কায়েদা” ও ছিল। ১৯৮৮ সালে আফগানিস্তানের মুজাহিদিন ক্যাম্পেই আল-কায়েদা গঠিত হয়। তাই এ কথা অনায়াসে বলা যায়, আফগানিস্তানে যুক্তরাষ্ট্রের জয় এবং সোভিয়েত বাহিনীর পশ্চাদপসরণ কোন শান্তি আনেনি বরং এক অভিনব সংঘাতের সূচনা ঘটিয়েছে। এই সংঘাত ধর্মীয়, সাংস্কৃতিক, রাজনৈতিক, আদর্শিক ইত্যাদি নানা রূপ ধারণ করে আমাদের আধুনিক জীবনকে গুহামানবদের কাছে হাস্যকর করে তুলছে। সোভিয়েত-আফগান যুদ্ধের একটি আউটলাইন তুলে ধরলাম। এতটুকু জানার পর সোভিয়েত-আফগান যুদ্ধে মার্কিনীদের জয়ের রূপকার কংগ্রেসম্যান চার্লস উইলসনের (টম হ্যাংকস অভিনীত) একটা উক্তি খুব মনে পড়ে, These things happened. They were glorious and they changed the world and then we fucked up the end game. এটা অবশ্যই আমেরিকানদের দৃষ্টিভঙ্গী। এটার গুরুত্ব এজন্যই থাকে যে, বর্তমান পৃথিবীর অন্যতম বৃহৎ হুমকি তথা ইসলামী জঙ্গীদের উত্থানের পেছনে তাদের এই “fucking up” এর একটা বড় ভূমিকা ছিল। তাই এটা নিয়ে গভীর ও সমালোচনামূলক গবেষণার কোন বিকল্প নেই। চার্লি উইলসনস ওয়ার সিনেমায় যে থিমটা বেশ ভাল লাগল সেটা হচ্ছে- মানুষের চরিত্র অন্য মানুষের সাথে অধিকার-কর্তব্যমূলক সম্পর্কের মাধ্যমেই নির্ধারণ করা ভাল। কে বেশি মদ খায়, কে স্ট্রিপারদের সাথে লীলাখেলায় মাততে বেশি পছন্দ করে, কে ১০১টা মেয়ের সাথে ফস্টিনষ্টি করে বেড়ায় এর চেয়ে বেশি গুরুত্বপূর্ণ হচ্ছে কে বেশি মানুষকে ঘৃণা করে, কে অন্যের অধিকার বেশি কেড়ে নেয়। এজন্যই পাকিস্তানের প্রেসিডেন্ট জিয়াউল হকের (ওম পুরী অভিনীত) চেয়ে আমার চার্লি উইলসনকে বেশি চরিত্রবান মনে হয়েছে, হয়ত সিনেমার মাধ্যমেই এটা আমার মধ্যে বেশি ঢুকিয়ে দেয়া হয়েছে। কারণ চার্লি উইলসনের প্রথমোক্ত দোষ (?) গুলো থাকলেও শেষোক্ত দোষগুলো নেই, অন্যদিকে জিয়াউল হক তার পূর্বপুরুষদের সহিংস উচ্ছেদের জন্য দায়ী। চার্লির এই কথাটা তাই বেশ দাগ কাটে, You know you’ve pretty much hit rock bottom when you’ve been told you have character flaws by a man who hanged his predecessor by a military coup. সিনেমায় অবশ্য কাউকেই খারাপভাবে দেখানো হয়নি, একজন মার্কিন পরিচালকের পক্ষে যতটা নিরপেক্ষ থাকা সম্ভব ততটা বোধহয় মাইক নিকোলস ছিলেন, কিন্তু পুরোপুরি না। এছাড়া আন্তর্জাতিক সম্পর্কের মূলভাব বোঝার ক্ষেত্রে মুভির বডি ওয়ার্ক খুব কাজে দেবে বলে মনে হল। মূলভাব বলতে আমি বোঝাতে চাচ্ছি- একটি দেশ কেন আরেকটি দেশকে সাহায্য করে, কেনইবা চরম দুর্দীনে এক দেশ আরেক দেশকে ত্যাগ করে। এগুলোকে মানবিক দৃষ্টি দিয়ে দেখার উপায় নেই। কারণ রাষ্ট্র মানুষের মত আচরণ করে না। রাষ্ট্র একটা বিশাল যন্ত্র, হয়ত মানুষেরই মত জটিল, কিন্তু তার মনস্তত্ত্ব ঠিক মানুষের মত না। কেবলমাত্র মানবিক কারণেই পুরো একটা রাষ্ট্র আরেকটা রাষ্ট্র রক্ষায় ঝাপিয়ে পড়বে এটা অমূলক ধারণা। মানবিকতা অবশ্যই একটা মেজর ড্রাইভিং ফোর্স কিন্তু এটা দিয়ে কাজ চলে না। রাষ্ট্রের মধ্যে কিছু মানুষ থাকে যাদেরকে অনেক দূরের কোন মানবাধিকার লংঘন স্পর্শ করে যায়। কিন্তু একজন মানুষ চাইলেই পুরো রাষ্ট্রের মন পরিবর্তন করতে পারে না। এর পেছনে জড়িয়ে থাকে অনেক মানুষ, একেক জনের একেক ধরণের প্রেজুডিস, একেক ধরণের গোঁড়ামি, এক মানুষ আরেক মানুষের সাথে আমলাতান্ত্রিক সিস্টেম নামক যে নিউরন দিয়ে বাঁধা সেটা তো আর মানুষের মত কাজ করে না। আমাদের দেশে শুধু না, পৃথিবীর অনেক মুসলমানের মধ্যেই একটি ধারণা খুব পোক্ত থাকে- মার্কিনীদের সাথে লড়াইটা মুসলিমদের এবং এটা আদর্শিক লড়াই। আমি পরাশক্তি হিসেবে টিকে থাকার খেলাকে এভাবে আদর্শায়িত করাটা একেবারেই পছন্দ করি না। কয়েকদিন আগে মুহাম্মাদ হাসনাইন হাইকলের লেখা “ফিলিস্তিনের মুক্তি সংগ্রাম” বইটা পড়েও এই কথা মনে হচ্ছিল- বিংশ শতকে কেবল আদর্শের কারণে সংঘাত হয় না। মধ্যযুগের আদর্শিক ধর্মযুদ্ধের দুঃস্বপ্ন হয়ত কেটে যাচ্ছে। মুসলমানদের অনেকে আদর্শ আদর্শ করে লাফাতে গিয়ে আন্তর্জাতিক সংঘাতের মূল কারণগুলো বুঝতে পারছে না। আর সমস্যার কারণ না জানলে যে সমাধান করা যায় না এটা তো সবারই জানা। রাজনৈতিক সমঝোতার মাধ্যমেই যে এ যুগে অনেক কিছুর সমাধান করা যায় সেটা মধ্যপ্রাচ্য ও উপমাহাদেশের মানুষের বুঝতে যেন আর বেশিদিন না লাগে, এটাই কামনা করি! ওয়েল মেইড ঐতিহাসিক সিনেমা হিসেবে “চার্লি উইলসনস ওয়ার” টিকে থাকবে। আধুনিক ইতিহাসের পাঠ সিনেমার মাধ্যমে নিতে চাইলে, এটাকে পাঠ্য হিসেবে নেয়ার বিকল্প নেই। তাছাড়া এই রাজনৈতিক পরিবেশেও নিকোলস যে কমেডিক চার্ম তৈরি করেছেন সেটার প্রশংসা করতে হয়। এর অনেকটা অবশ্য বাস্তব চার্লি চরিত্রের কৃতিত্ব, কিছুটা যথারীতি টম হ্যাংকস ও জুলিয়া রবার্টসের কৃতিত্ব। এমি অ্যাডামসের শিশুসুলভ সরলতাটাও বেশ কাজে দিয়েছে। সবচেয়ে শক্তিশালী চরিত্র ছিল Gust Avrakotos, ফিলিপ সিমুর হফম্যান এই চরিত্রে চমৎকার অভিনয় করেছেন। মূলত গাস্টই চার্লিকে অপেক্ষা করতে শিখিয়েছিলেন। যে অপেক্ষা হয়ত চার্লি এখনও করছেন, কিসের অপেক্ষা কে জানে… কিসের জন্য অপেক্ষা করছি সেটা জানার জন্যই হয়ত অপেক্ষা… বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৭ বিষয়শ্রেণী:জীবনী বিষয়শ্রেণী:কমেডি ড্রামা বিষয়শ্রেণী:টম হ্যাংকস বিষয়শ্রেণী:মাইক নিকোলস বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি